Welcome to Volterra
by DramaQueen1505
Summary: A family trip turns into pure hell as the town of Volterra traps them and brings death, sorrow, and no hope of getting out alive. Rated M for Violence and language! All human E/B Em/Rose A/J.


**Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight blah blah blah**

**review please! and enjoy=)**

* * *

**Welcome to Volterra**

**Preface:**

"Bella baby, hold on! Don't look down!"

Without breaking eye contact with her I searched behind me for the backpack.

Her misty, chocolate brown eyes held so much fear. She clutched my hand tighter as her eyes left mine and looked below her. She screamed and clutched both her hands to my left.

My body jerked forward on the rocky surface scraping my knees and took me farther from the backpack.

My eyes riveted around for something to hold me down, so I could pull her up from the fire pit of death.

The brick buildings that were once standing and sturdy were melting in front of my eyes. The road was cracked through the middle until it hit the large oak tree.

The same tree that held the answers to the way out, the answer to the mystery of Volterra and the one that held our life's in. It didn't have the same large leaves that once cascaded around in a green umbrella.

It was cracked down the middle, the leaves burnt to a crisp and the hollow filled with the cement. Aro stood by with a look of horror as he watched his town burn to the ground.

I could feel Bella's hands cover with sweat and slowly slipping from my grasp.

"Edward!"

I looked into her brown orbs and I knew in that moment, I had to find a way to save her. Placing my feet firmly on the ground, I slowly started to bring my body up.

I was stopped when a hand gripped my shoulder and slammed me back down on the ground. Bella's one hand slipped and she fell further down.

Grasping her hand tighter I pulled and tried to get her free. But the person behind me wouldn't stop pulling me away from her. It kept pulling my legs back and tugging on my shoulders, making me loose Bella's grip every time.

I couldn't chance the look to see who my enemy was at that moment. I couldn't look away from the woman who I owed my life to. Her eyes were bouncing back and forth between me and the ocean of fire underneath her dangling figure. The tears welled in her eyes as she produced screams and whimpers from her throat.

"Edward, don't let go. Please don't let go," she whimpered tightening her death grip on my hands, "I love you, I love you! Just please don't let go of my hand!"

A choked cry came from my throat as I tried once again to pull her up only to be pulled and pushed from behind again.

"Stop," I yelled.

I felt a heavy weight slam on my back, crushing me between the ground and it. Whatever this object was kept my from moving my torso.

I lift my head from off the ground and glimpsed over my shoulder to see a boulder with the numbers 58 engraved on them lying on my back.

I took that moment to curse Volterra and their ways.

I turned back around and tried to move the boulder off my back by lifting somehow but all attempts would fail. The only way I could get it off was if I let go of her hands and push off the ground.

My grunts filled the air as I tried again but it was no use. The boulder had to be as much as 400 pounds.

"Edward," Bella screamed.

I looked at her and saw her trying for dear life to climb back up. It was no use.

Her hands were sweaty and couldn't clutch onto anything. Her hands kept slipping and she kept wiping the one on her shirt and clutching on my hand again.

We needed a new technique. My hands were getting sweaty and she wouldn't have enough energy to save herself for long.

"Bella, Edward!"

I knew that voice. That was the voice of the one I thought was dead. Alice.

"Alice!"

I turned my head to see her walking slowly over with her head bent down.

"Alice, hurry we need your help!"  
She stopped in her place, "But where were you when I needed the help?"

The skies darkened sending flashes of lightning around us and pouring rain drenching us.

Bella screeched again as she started slipping, "Edward!"

"Bella! Alice help!"

I looked up to see _her_. Not Alice. Her hair stuck to her face as she was drenched and the sickening smile on her face lifted more as she saw our hands.

This wasn't Alice. I had been tricked yet again by this sick town. My sister wasn't alive. She was dead.

"HELP US!"

"Oh no, no," she whispered, "That wouldn't be like me. Wouldn't it?"

She bent down to her knees, placing her hands over ours. I expected for her to pry my fingers off. Instead in an instant our hands were dry.

I let out a sigh of relief as Bella's hands were firmly in mine. And no longer wet.

But dry.

And tingly.

And burning!

"Ouch," Bella screeched, her hand twitching in mine.

_She_ lifted her hand from ours to reveal the crawling blue and violet spiders biting our hands.

Bella's hands were shaking as it was soon covered in bleeding spots from her hand. The spiders were leaking their poison into us.

Then my hand felt…

Numb.

Then I cursed myself. These weren't just any spiders these were _the _spiders. The ones from the Book of Volterra.

One look into Bella's eyes and I knew she couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you," she whispered.

She smiled softly at me and I felt her grip loosen from her left hand, "Bella!"

"I love you and I'm sorry," she whispered again and her hands slipped from mine.

"BELLA!"

I tried to move, I tried telling her to hold on but I was too late and too numb.

She fell between the cracks and I watched in horror as she fell in the fire.

She was gone.

I was the only one left standing.

* * *

** !!!Please review!!!**

**I promise you this shall get less confusing along the way! The pieces will be put together and you will discover all of the mysteries of Volterra. **

**Now please leave some sugar and push the button! ... =) **


End file.
